The awesomeness of Matthew
by Dedday-power
Summary: Matthew a toujours enduré les folies de Gilbert, mais cette fois-ci, il a fait le pire !


Hello à tous ! Je vous arrive maintenant avec un petit OS de PruCan! ^^

Merci à Kami-sama (tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pris un nom pareil, j'ai l'air débile maintenant?! :O ) pour l'idée tu me diras ce que tu en penses! ^^ Si non ben je me suis inspirée d'une partie du manga mais je vous dirai pas laquelle parce que ça va vendre le punch! :D

Désolée aux fans de Prusse (j'en fais moi-même partie) mais il va être très légèrement massacré! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Gilbert était arrivé trois heures de retard à un de leur rendez-vous, Matthew avait ri doucement en disant que ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il attendait.

Quand Gilbert était parti sans avertir le jour même de leur anniversaire d'un mois pour un _road trip_ avec son frère, Matthew avait dit qu'il avait lui aussi oublié leur anniversaire.

Quand Gilbert avait dépensé toutes les économies de Matthew et les siennes pour s'acheter un perroquet qu'il avait laissé mourir de faim, celui-ci avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait acheter, de toute façon.

Quand Gilbert avait vendu le divan de l'appartement de Matthew sur eBay, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas d'argent, l'autre avait dit qu'il manquait de place, de toute façon.

Quand Gilbert avait utilisé tout le sirop d'érable de Matthew, qui en avait une vingtaine de bouteilles en réserve, pour remplir la baignoire et se baigner dedans, ce qui avait pris beaucoup de sirop que prévu, puisque Gilbert avait au préalable oublié de mettre le bouchon, Matthew avait mangé ses pancakes nature, disant à Gilbert que ce n'était pas très grave puisqu'il voulait commencer un régime.

Quand Gilbert avait transpercé une peinture authentique de Monet avec un bâton de baseball parce qu'il s'ennuyait, Matthew lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas de toute façon.

Quand Gilbert avait ramené à Matthew des fleurs, celui-ci avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'elles venaient du parterre de la voisine.

Quand la voisine en question avait sonné chez Matthew, Gilbert s'était caché dans un placard pendant que le premier s'était excusé à maintes reprises en payant les dégâts et même plus.

Quand Gilbert s'était sauvé après avoir cassé la plomberie de la salle de bain, Matthew avait soupiré avant d'appeler le plombier, qui avait pris quatre heures à réparer les nombreux tuyaux bousillés, et de payer lui-même la facture exorbitante.

Quand Gilbert avait transpercé le mur avec ledit bâton de baseball, Matthew était allé acheter du plâtre pour colmater avant de faire réparer le mur, ce qui lui avait, encore une fois, laissé une facture exorbitante.

Chaque fois que Gilbert avait été dans le pétrin d'une façon ou d'une autre, Matthew avait été là pour l'aider, ou le sauver.

Cela faisait deux mois que Matthew endurait les pires folies de son amoureux. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais il se contentait de soupirer un peu en souriant légèrement.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop.

Gilbert avait cassé _le_ bâton de hockey de Matthew. Celui qui avait appartenu à Maurice Richard en personne, celui qu'il avait tant eu de misère à trouver, et à payer.

Matthew, habituellement calme, d'humeur égale, était entré dans une fureur sans égale.

- Mattie, j'ai cassé ton bâton de hockey.

- Ah. Quel bâton de hockey ? demanda Matthew, qui en avait plusieurs.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il est juste en bois, sans couleur, il ne doit pas être très important…

Matthew blêmit d'horreur.

- T-tu veux dire celui qui a trois lignes bleues dans le bas ?

- Ouais, je crois bien !

Matthew se précipita vers le bâton cassé. Il prit les morceaux en tremblant et les déposa loin de Gilbert.

- Toi, commença Matthew dont la voix tremblant tant sa rage était grande, tu es fainéant. Tu me causes toujours du trouble. Tes blagues ne sont pas toujours aussi drôles que tu le crois. Ce stupide oiseau sur ton épaule, le seul que tu n'as pas laissé crever dans d'atroces souffrances, est particulièrement laid et bruyant, des fois j'ai envie de l'écraser dans ma main. Tu me coûtes trop cher, tant que tu n'aurais pas assez de toute ta vie pour rembourser. Tu devrais prendre des douches plus régulièrement. Je ne devrais pas devoir faire ton lavage chaque fois que tu viens chez-moi, ou que je viens chez-toi. Tu ne respectes absolument rien. Du moment que c'est important, tu oublies. Tu n'as aucune délicatesse. Si tu continues dans manger comme un porc comme tu le fais, et si tu continues de boire autant de bière, tu vas devenir énorme et plus personne ne voudra de toi. Tu es encore plus bavard qu'une fille quand c'est le temps de dormir, et aussi moumoune ! Ce n'est pas normal de pleurer après un cauchemar, de courir quand tu vois une araignée, de refuser de sortir un jour de pluie pour éviter que tes cheveux ne gonflent, d'être incapable de prendre une douche seul parce que tu n'es pas capable de frotter ton dos. Tu es un incapable. Tu es très naïf, j'ai souvent peur de te laisser sortir seul, tu pourrais te faire embarquer par n'importe qui. Tes amis sont aussi stupides que toi, si non plus. Tu oublies trop souvent de te brosser les dents, le matin. C'est impossible d'être aussi maladroit que toi, tu casses au moins un objet par jour. Tu es insupportable quand tu es saoul. Tu as aussi peur que mon frère pendant un film d'horreur, la différence c'est qu'il est plus jeune que toi. Tu veux savoir la seule chose que tu fais bien ? Le sexe !

- J'aime bien quand tu es fâché, Mattie, ça te rend encore plus _awesome_, alors que tu l'es déjà, puisque tu sors avec moi.

- J-j-je suis désolé ! s'écria Matthew, honteux de sa conduite. Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Je suis beaucoup trop génial pour avoir autant de défaut ! Malgré tout, je serai gentil : je te promets que je vais faire attention à tes affaires. Ce n'était pas _awesome_ d'avoir cassé quelque chose qui t'appartient.

«Incroyable, son ego est tellement grand qu'il ne comprend même pas que tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai !» pensa Matthew

- Maintenant que j'y pense, commença Gilbert, je t'avais dit que j'avais un boulot, depuis environ un mois ?

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais ! Et tu sais quoi ? Pour me faire pardonner, tu vas avoir la grande chance d'être invité dans un resto chic par nul autre que moi. En fait, j'avais réservé pour notre deux mois mais je me suis trompé de date, alors ce soir, on sort tous les deux, et après le repas, je t'amène où tu veux !

Voilà pourquoi Matthew était toujours en couple avec Gilbert, malgré tout. Même s'il était très maladroit, Gilbert l'aimait comme il l'aimait, et il savait être tendre et romantique. Parfois.


End file.
